


chocolate cookies, chocolate hearts

by ShitabuKenjirou



Series: Tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, how do i tag such short drabbles oh my god, old tumblr drabble based on a prompt posted here for organizational reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitabuKenjirou/pseuds/ShitabuKenjirou
Summary: A friendly cookie baking sesh going a little differently than planned.





	chocolate cookies, chocolate hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm dumping some old tumblr drabbles I wrote on request on here for proper organization of my writing, and this is one of them. I'll post them chronologically, and I'll update the series if I write anything new in the future. I'm sorry if you've already read this, I hope to post some actual new content soon once I have the time and means to do so.
> 
> This drabble is based on the prompt 'when baking chocolate chip cookies' from a "the way you said 'I love you'" prompt list. I hope you like it!

“Careful, dumbass, you’re getting flour all over me!”

“Sorry,” Hinata muttered, waving the puffs of flour out of his and Kageyama’s face. “Flour isn’t easy to handle, you know.”

Kageyama brushed the escaped flour off his t-shirt and trousers. “Why are we doing this again? You know you can just  _ buy _ cookies in the store, right?”

Hinata chuckled once. “You never do anything for fun, do you,  _ Kageyama-kun _ ?”

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Kageyama huffed, pinning Hinata down with a glare. Hinata knew there wasn’t real poison behind it, and he smiled to himself. 

“Anyway,” Hinata said, picking up an egg and gently breaking the shell against the rim of the mixing bowl, “you’ll think differently once the whole kitchen smells like baked goods. It’s one of my favourite scents in the world.”

Hinata caught Kageyama smiling at him softly before he could turn away to hide it. He would’ve teased Kageyama about it, but knowing it would only make things awkward, he thought better of it, printing the rare sight to memory instead.

“You’re not gonna let me do all the work, are you?” Hinata asked. “Get me the milk I put over there. You can pour it in, too, if you want.”

Kageyama did as he was told, and Hinata was almost surprised Kageyama didn’t complain. Before he added the milk to the mixture, he stepped close to Hinata, snaking his left arm around Hinata’s waist as he dumped the milk into the bowl with his right. Hinata froze underneath his touch.

“What are you doing?” Hinata knew Kageyama wasn’t very cuddly, especially not so casually. 

“Doing things for fun,” Kageyama said in a low voice. 

Once the initial shock had passed, Hinata relaxed into Kageyama’s grip. “All right then. If this is your definition of fun.”

“It is.” Hinata could feel Kageyama’s breath on his ear. He turned to face Kageyama, and pressed a light kiss on his jaw before continuing to prepare the cookie batter.

“Hand me the chocolate chips,” Hinata said, more a request than an order, but Kageyama did it anyway, reaching over Hinata’s shoulder to grab the bag. 

Hinata unceremoniously dumped the contents of the bag into the mixture.

“Isn’t that–”

“No, it’s not too much,  _ Tobio _ ,” Hinata interrupted him, before he could complete such a ridiculous statement. No amount of chocolate chips was too much.

Kageyama chuckled against Hinata’s hair. 

As Hinata was mixing the ingredients of the batter together, humming a tune he’d heard on the radio this morning, Kageyama wrapped his other arm around Hinata’s waist as well, pulling him closer.

“I love you,” he said, so softly Hinata almost didn’t catch the words. 

Hinata stopped humming. “What did you say?”

“Uh, nothing,” Kageyama said quickly. Hinata didn’t need to turn around to know Kageyama’s cheeks were flaming.

“Oh, really?” Hinata teased, eyes on his cookie batter. “I could’ve _ sworn _ I heard something.”

“You really want to make me say it again, don’t you?” Kageyama muttered, but despite the tone of his voice, he didn’t pull away.

Hinata scooped blobs of cookie batter out of the mixing bowl with a spoon and slapped them on the baking tray in neat rows. “Maybe.”

Kageyama stayed silent, his arms never leaving Hinata’s waist as Hinata divided the batter over the tray, still humming contently.

“You made me do all the work,” Hinata huffed as he set the tray in the oven. “I thought we were doing this together.”

“Hey, I helped out,” Kageyama defended himself. “And it’s not like you were complaining.”

“At least help me clean up the mess we made,” Hinata said, putting back some of the ingredients they –  _ he _ – had used.

“You mean the mess  _ you _ made,” Kageyama pointed out, but he started wiping up spilled flour and batter with a paper towel anyway. Soon the smell of freshly baked cookies started wafting through the kitchen.

Hinata chuckled smugly. “Told you it’d smell good.”

Kageyama glanced over at him before rolling his eyes with a smile. “I never thought it wouldn’t.”

Hinata walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist, burying his face in Kageyama’s chest.  _ He smells good too _ , he thought.

Kageyama’s arms found their place around Hinata’s shoulders, one of his hands running distractedly through Hinata’s hair.

“Tobio,” Hinata said, his voice muffled away in Kageyama’s hoodie.

“Hmm?”

“I love you too.”

Kageyama’s arms disappeared, and then his hands were on Hinata’s face, pulling him away from his chest so he could look Hinata in the eyes.

He smiled, a bright, genuine smile that would forever stay in Hinata’s memory. “Good.”

The only thing that stopped them from kissing the afternoon away was the smell of burning cookies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @shitabukenjirou on tumblr if you feel like it! ^^


End file.
